Githany
Githany war eine Sith-Lady aus der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zur Zeit des Neuen Sith-Krieges. Die junge Frau, die vormals eine Jedi war, lief kurz nach dem Beginn des Stellungskrieges auf dem Planeten Ruusan zu den Sith über und wurde fortan in der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban ausgebildet, wo sie Darth Bane kennenlernte. Später machte Lord Kaan sie zu einer seiner wichtigsten Beraterinnen und ließ sie sogar einen Mordanschlag auf Darth Bane verüben. Allerdings unterschätzte sie den Sith-Lord und seine Beherrschung der Macht, sodass sie zusammen mit der gesamten Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit während der Siebten Schlacht von Ruusan getötet wurde. Biografie Frühe Jahre Wie bei den meisten Jedi ist nichts über Githanys Geburt bekannt, sie wurde jedoch laut eigener Aussage als Kleinkind von ihren Eltern an den Jedi-Orden gegeben. Während ihrer Ausbildung lernte sie Kiel Charny kennen und freundete sich mit ihm an. Als die beiden das richtige Alter erreicht hatten, wurden sie von Meister Handa, einem Cathar, der die beiden schon als Jünglinge unterrichtet hatte, als Padawane ausgewählt, da zu dieser Zeit das Annehmen mehrerer Padawane gleichzeitig eine durchaus übliche Praxis war. In einer bestimmten Phase ihres Trainings verlor Githany die Verbindung zur Macht, da sie sich einer solch immensen Kraft gegenüber sah und deshalb den Kontakt blockte. Nur durch Meister Handa war es ihr möglich, die Mauern in ihrem Verstand einzureißen und gestärkt aus dieser Krise hervorzugehen. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte sich zwischen Githany und Kiel, der seine Freundin auch Githa nannte, eine Art Beziehung, die sie jedoch nicht lange vor ihrem Meister geheimhalten konnten. Handa hielt den beiden Padawanen eine Standpauke, an deren Ende der Befehl stand, die Beziehung sofort zu beenden. Für Kiel stellte sich nun die Frage, ob er seine Ausbildung zugunsten der Beziehung riskieren sollte. Auf Rat seines guten Freundes Valenthyne Farfalla traf er jedoch die Entscheidung, seine Ausbildung fortzusetzen und die Beziehung endgültig zu beenden. Darauf gelangte Githany zu der Ansicht, dass im Jedi-Orden etwas grundsätzlich falsch lief, wenn man Liebe und Beziehungen verbot. Desertion zu den Sith miniatur|links|Githanys hübsches Gesicht fesselt die [[Sith-Lords.]] Nachdem der Krieg gegen die Sith eskalierte, gehörten Githany, Kiel Charny und Valenthyne Farfalla zu den ersten Jedi, die sich Lord Hoths Armee des Lichts anschlossen und den Planeten Ruusan zurückeroberten. Hierdurch wurde die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit dazu gezwungen, einen zermürbenden Stellungskrieg auf der Oberfläche des Planeten in Kauf zu nehmen, der für beide Seiten große Entbehrungen mit sich brachte. Als die Auseinandersetzungen einen scheinbar aussichtslosen Patt ergeben hatten, präsentierte Lord Kaan seinen Beratern den Ausweg aus der Krise: Eine Jedi war mitsamt aller Informationen über das Lager der eigenen Armee desertiert - Githany. Sie hatte sich dabei ihre Freundschaft zu Kiel zunutze gemacht und von ihm alles Nötige erfahren, um den Sith einen möglichst effektiven Angriff zu ermöglichen. Beim Betreten des Planungszeltes hatte die attraktive junge Frau eine äußerst fesselnde Wirkung auf die anwesenden Sith-Lords. Der erfahrene Twi'lek Kopecz, ebenfalls ehemaliger Jedi, erfasste trotz seiner Faszination für Githany sofort ihren Charakter: In ihrem leicht arroganten Auftreten, Gesichtsausdruck aber auch ihrer Präsenz in der Macht erkannte er ihren „nackten Ehrgeiz, roh und gierig“. Nachdem sie alle Informationen weitergegeben hatte, kehrte sie in das Lager der Jedi zurück, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Bei der folgenden Schlacht, welche für die Sith sehr erfolgreich verlief, wechselte Githany endgültig die Seiten und wurde kurze Zeit später aufgrund ihres Potenzials nach Korriban geschickt, um dort ihre Ausbildung zum Sith-Lord zu beginnen. Ausbildung auf Korriban Als sie in der Akademie angekommen war, kamen ihr Geschichten über einen sehr aussichtsreichen Schüler namens Bane zu Ohren, der allerdings in letzter Zeit keine Fortschritte gemacht hatte und bei einem Trainingskampf vom besten Absolventen der Akademie, einem Zabrak namens Sirak, brutal zusammengeschlagen worden war. Nachdem er weitestgehend genesen war, beschloss Githany, sich Banes vermeintliche Schwäche zunutze zu machen, um selbst bald zu den besten Studenten zu gehören. Dabei nahm sie an, dass sie Bane leicht kontrollieren und wie eine Marionette lenken konnte, damit er sie vor allen möglichen Gefahren schützte. Um dies zu erreichen, bot sie ihm an, ihn heimlich zu unterrichten, die Lektionen der Sith-Lords, die sich nun weigerten, Bane in ihren Unterricht zu dulden, an ihn weiterzugeben. Dieser nahm das Angebot dankbar an. Ähnlich ihrer Probleme als Padawan, wandte Githany dieselbe Methode bei Bane an, die sie damals von Meister Handa gelernt hatte. Sie baute durch die Macht eine Verbindung mit ihrem neuen Schüler auf und half ihm, seine Verbindung mit der Macht zu erneuern. Dabei erkannte sie seine erschreckende verborgene Stärke, setzte die Ausbildung aber trotzdem fort. Daraufhin trafen sich die beiden immer nachts im abgeschiedenen Archiv der Akademie, wo sie lange Gespräche führten und die Macht-Techniken übten. Bane machte überraschende Fortschritte – ihm gelang beispielsweise ohne Probleme die Erschaffung eines Macht-Gewitters, wo sich Githany und sogar Sirak hatten anstrengen müssen, um auch nur ein paar kleine Elektroschocks heraufzubeschwören. Während des gemeinsamen Trainings entwickelten die beiden Studenten auch Gefühle füreinander, einmal küssten sie sich sogar. Was Githany nicht wusste, war, dass Bane ein ganz ähnliches Verständnis ihrer Allianz hatte. Er wollte sie seinerseits benutzen, um im Verborgenen stark zu werden, um sich beizeiten an Sirak rächen zu können. Dazu studierte er die Schriften der alten Sith-Lords, wobei ihn besonders die Lehren Darth Revans beflügelten, und nahm privates Kampftraining bei Schwertmeister Kas'im. Als Bane bereit dafür war, forderte er am Ende der täglichen Trainingsstunde Sirak erneut heraus und schlug den Zabrak nun seinerseits brutal zusammen. Nur Meister Kas'im hielt ihn davor zurück, seinen Rivalen zu töten. Als Bane das Dach der Akademie verließ, wurde er von Githany aufgehalten, die ihm nun Vorhaltungen machte, warum er Sirak nicht getötet hätte, da dies ihr eigentlicher Plan gewesen war. Da Bane allerdings mit seiner Rache zufrieden war, fasste Githany nun einen anderen Plan, da sie dachte, dass Bane immer noch Angst vor der Macht der Dunklen Seite habe. Um ihn auszuschalten wandte sie sich an Sirak, als dieser wieder genesen war. Die beiden beschlossen, Bane in den Archiven eine Falle zu stellen und ihn zu töten. Dieser machte sich zwischenzeitlich jedoch empört über die Ansichten seiner Meister, die die Lehren der alten Sith-Lords ablehnten, auf zum Tal der Dunklen Lords, um dort die Geister der gefallenen Sith zu suchen. Während seiner Abwesenheit war jedoch der Befehl eingetroffen, die Sith-Lords der Akademie nach Ruusan einzuschiffen. So ergab sich für den Hinterhalt nur eine Möglichkeit, sodass Githany den erschöpften Bane in der Nacht in die Bibliothek lockte. Dort wartete Sirak bereits mit seinen Freunden Yevra und Llokay, sodass Bane sofort die Falle erkannte. Im folgenden Kampf wechselte Githany erneut die Seiten, hatte sie doch Banes Lichtschwert mitgenommen und ihrem Partner zugeworfen. Sie selbst tötete mit ihrer Lichtpeitsche die beiden jüngeren Zabrak, während Bane den um Gnade flehenden Sirak eigenhändig köpfte. Daraufhin bat er Githany, sich ihm anzuschließen, was diese jedoch ablehnte, da sie die besten Karrierechancen und den wahren Weg der Sith in Kaans Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit sah. Nach einem lautstarken Wortgefecht mit dem Leiter der Akademie Qordis, in dem er die derzeitigen Lords als feige und unfähig bezeichnete und sich selbst den Titel „Darth“ verlieh, verließ Bane Korriban in Richtung Lehon, um das Vermächtnis Darth Revans zu suchen und direkt vom größten Sith-Lord der Alten Sith-Kriege zu lernen, anstatt sich den Lords der Akademie auf dem Weg nach Ruusan anzuschließen. Ankunft auf Ruusan Während des Einschiffens auf Ruusan steuerte Githany einen der fünf Interloper, mit denen die Sith reisten. Dabei flog sie derart nah über den Baumwipfeln, dass dies selbst Qordis unangenehm nah war. Nach der Landung fragten sich Kopecz und Kaan überrascht, wo der aussichtsreiche Bane war, Qordis konnte den Lords jedoch nur mitteilen, dass dies keiner wisse. Nachdem der neue Darth auf Lehon Darth Revans Holocron gefunden hatte, verschlang er das Wissen des Dunklen Lords förmlich und gelangte schlussendlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass Kaan die wahre Lehre der Sith pervertiert habe, und entwickelte daraufhin die Regel der Zwei. miniatur|rechts|Githany und [[Darth Bane.]] In einer der folgenden Nächte hatte Githany eine erschreckende Vision, die ihr gezeigt hatte, dass Darth Bane nach Ruusan kommen würde, um die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zu vernichten. Daraufhin eilte sie zu Kaans Zelt, wo sie den Gründer der Bruderschaft in einer eher ungewöhnlichen Lage zeigten, da er ruhelos umherlief und sich auf seinem Gesicht erste Spuren des Wahnsinns zeigten. Nachdem er den Eindringling bemerkt hatte, war dies jedoch verschwunden und Kaan widmete sich den Sorgen seiner Schülerin. Diese teilte ihm den Inhalt ihrer Vision mit und berichtete über Banes Ablehnung gegenüber der Bruderschaft. Als sie das Zelt wieder verlassen hatte, bestellte der nun beunruhigte Sith-Lord Meister Kas'im zu sich. Diesen schickte er nach Lehon, um Bane zu eliminieren, was Kas'im im Endeffekt jedoch nicht gelang und der Twi'lek selbst den Tod fand. Darth Bane hatte inzwischen den Plan gefasst, die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zu vernichten, und schickte eine Nachrichtendrohne nach Ruusan, in der er neben einer scheinbar reuigen Bitte um Wiederaufnahme in die Bruderschaft auch die Pläne für eine zerstörerische, durch die Macht wirkende Waffe an Kaan übermittelte. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt nach Ambria, ein Planet in der Nähe des Ruusan-Systems, um dort auf den Abgesandten Kaans zu warten. Attentat auf Darth Bane Zwischenzeitlich hatte Githany immer wieder an kleineren Scharmützeln mit den Truppen Lord Hoths teilgenommen, so auch, als Kaan sie zu sich bestellte, und kam drei Stunden zu spät. Wenig erfreut über dies, teilte Kaan ihr mit, dass Kas'im tot sei und Bane nun reuig auf Ambria warte. Er zeigte ihr die Holo-Botschaft Banes, worauf sich Githany darin bestätigt sah, dass ihr ehemaliger Schüler niemals die Dunkle Seite vollständig annehmen könne. Da sie ihn am besten von allen Sith kannte, erklärte sie sich dazu bereit, ein weiteres Attentat auf Bane zu verüben und reiste an Bord eines Sith-Buzzard nach Ambria. Dort wurde sie bereits am Ufer des Natth-Sees erwartet. Wie der Dunkle Lord erwartet hatte, war ihr Verhalten ein weiterer Attentatsversuch, gekleidet in ein körperliches Verlangen. Aufgrund seines Vertrauens in die Macht der Dunklen Seite ließ Bane die Küsse zu und genoss die Nähe der attraktiven Frau, während er selbst seine Rolle des ahnungslosen und reuigen Rückkehrers weiterspielte. Erneut versuchte er, Githany von seiner Position zu überzeugen, worauf sie erwiderte, dass er nicht alles glauben solle, was Kaan sage. Dies bestärkte ihn darin, in Githany die richtige Schülerin für den Aufbau eines neuen Sith-Ordens gefunden zu haben, worauf er ihr versprach, ihr nach Ruusan hinterherzufliegen. Tückischerweise hatte sie zwei Gifte eingesetzt: Das leicht identifizierbare Worrt-Gift, überdeckte das geruchs- und geschmacklose Synox, das allerdings eine ungleich stärkere Wirkung hatte und Bane fast umgebrachte, wenn er nicht vorher den Heiler Caleb gefunden hätte, der ihn davon heilte. Beim Abflug von Ambria stellte Githany fest, dass Bane ihr fehlen würde, doch sie hatte sich für den vermeintlich aussichtsreicheren Sith-Lord mit einer kompletten Armee entschieden. Die letzte Schlacht von Ruusan Als Darth Bane einige Tage nach seiner Genesung auf Ruusan eintraf, fand gerade eine Besprechung der Sith-Lords statt. Beim Betreten des Zeltes erhoben sie alle Anwesenden zu Ehren Kaans, nur Kopecz blieb sitzen, worauf er sich einen Tadel der völlig auf Kaan ausgerichteten Githany einbrachte. Der Twi'lek erwiderte jedoch, dass eigentlich alle Angehörigen der Bruderschaft gleich sein sollten und keiner besondere Ehrerbietungen verdiente. Kurz nach einer Beschwichtigung Kaans betrat Bane das Zelt, was die Sith sehr überraschte, da sie ihn bereits für tot gehalten hatten. Da dieser jedoch noch immer seine Rolle spielte, ließ er sich eine Einschätzung der Situation geben. Da sich die Jedi im Wald versteckt hielten, schlug Bane vor, anstatt mühsam Hoths Armee anzugreifen, den Wald selbst zu zerstören und somit die Jedi hinauszutreiben. miniatur|links|[[Kiel Charny kämpft gegen Githany.]] Während der Vorbereitungen für das Ritual trafen sich Darth Bane und Githany am Lagerfeuer und führten ein kurzes Gespräch. Die ehemalige Jedi gestand ihm gegenüber ein, dass die Vergiftung ihre Idee gewesen war. Dieser war immer noch hin und her gerissen, ob sie seine Schülerin werden könnte oder nicht, tendierte allerdings schon in die Richtung, dass sie die wahre Macht der Dunklen Seite nie verstehen würde. Kurz darauf initiierte der Dunkle Lord das Ritual, das eine riesige Feuerwalze heraufbeschwor, die den Wald vernichtete und die Jedi auf das freie Feld dahinter trieb. Doch Kaan brach das Ritual ab und rief zum Angriff auf die fliehenden Jedi, worauf alle Lords die Flieger bestiegen und in die Schlacht zogen. Githany rief ihm noch zu, ihnen zu folgen, da das Kampfgetümmel doch viel mehr Spaß mache, was dieser jedoch ablehnte. Nur Kopecz blieb kurz zurück und brachte Bane gegenüber zum Ausdruck, dass seine Stärke ihnen Angst machen würde. Die Schlacht auf der Ebene verlief zunächst gut für die Sith, doch es zeigte sich schnell, dass diese Entscheidung ein Fehler war: Endlich traf Valenthyne Farfalla mit der lang erwarteten Verstärkung ein, sodass die Sith zum Rückzug gezwungen wurden. An einer relativ abgelegenen Stelle des Schlachtfeldes hatte General Kiel Charny zusammen mit einigen anderen Jedi und dem Jungen Darovit gekämpft, als Githany durch einen direkten Treffer von ihrem Flieger geschleudert worden war. Als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, griff sie ihren ehemaligen Gefährten mit ihrer Lichtpeitsche an. Kiel versuchte noch einmal, sie zur Rückkehr auf die Helle Seite zu bewegen, was Githany jedoch ablehnte und ihm die Hand abschlug. Der völlig desillusionierte Darovit schlug sich daraufhin auf die Seite Githanys, nahm Kiels Lichtschwert an sich und köpfte den wehrlosen Mann. Daraufhin nahm Githany den Jungen mit sich zu den Höhlen, in die sich die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zurückgezogen hatten. miniatur|rechts|Githanys Tod durch die [[Gedankenbombe.]] Dort hatte Kaan in seinem Wahnsinn bereits die Entscheidung getroffen, die Gedankenbombe einzusetzen, wodurch er den Untergang seiner Bruderschaft besiegeln würde. Als Githany dort ankam, berichtete Kopecz ihr von Plan des Sith-Lords und teilte ihr seine Entscheidung mit, sich nicht wissentlich in den Tod durch Kaans Wahnsinn zu stürzen, da er einen ehrenhaften Kampf vorziehe. Auch Githany erkannte Kaans offensichtlichen Wahnsinn, konnte sich jedoch nicht dem beginnenden Ritual entziehen und wurde von den mantra-artigen Rezitationen der anderen Lords mitgezogen. Als sie allerdings die ersten Auswirkungen der Machtkonzentration spürte, gelang es der jungen Frau, sich aus dem Kreis der Sith zu befreien und ergriff zusammen mit Darovit die Flucht, der kurz darauf aber von seinem ehemaligen Freund Hardin in einen Kampf verwickelt wurde. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich die Verteidigungsarmee am Eingang der Höhle nach kurzem Kampf bereits Farfallas Truppen ergeben. Kurz vor seinem Tod berichtete Kopecz dem Equin noch über Kaans Plan, der diese Informationen sofort an Lord Hoth weiterleitete. Als sie durch die Höhlen irrte, erkannte Githany, dass Darth Bane die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt hatte und beschloss, sich ihm anzuschließen, wofür sie jedoch erst einmal entkommen musste. Dies gelang ihr allerdings nicht mehr, denn als Lord Hoth mit 99 treuen Jedi die Höhlen betreten hatte, zündete Kaan die Gedankenbombe und löschte somit alle Machtbenutzer im Umkreis eines bestimmten Radius aus. Da sich Githany bereits außerhalb der Höhlen befand, wurde ihr Körper nicht direkt in das Epizentrum der Explosion gesogen. Die Auswirkungen der Bombe entzogen ihr die komplette Macht- und Lebensenergie, sodass sie zu Staub zerfiel. Persönlichkeit miniatur|links|Githany in Rage. Die ehrgeizige Githany war immer darauf bedacht, die Geschehnisse zu ihrem Vorteil zu beeinflussen. Als sie sich von den Jedi nichts mehr erhoffen konnte, desertierte sie zu den Sith und nahm dabei den Tod vieler Freunde und Unschuldiger in Kauf. Auch während ihrer Ausbildung auf Korriban zeigte sich ihr rücksichtsloser Charakter, indem sie sich schnell einen respektablen Ruf in der Akademie verschaffte. Dazu wollte sie zusätzlich den angeschlagenen Bane ausnutzen, der sich jedoch anders als von ihr erwartet entwickelte und sie nun seinerseits als Mittel zum Zweck ansah. Als er ihr dann zu mächtig geworden war, wechselte sie augenblicklich die Seiten und war sich kurz darauf wiederum nicht zu schade, erneut zu Bane zurückzukehren. Später auf Ambria zeigte Githany keine Skrupel, Bane zu vergiften, obwohl sie Gefühle für ihn hegte und es im Endeffekt auch nicht gelang. Anscheinend hatte sie auch Spaß an Leid und Tod, was sie später nach dem Ritual zum Aufscheuchen der Jedi zeigte. Ebenso zögerte sie auch nicht, ihren ehemaligen Geliebten Kiel Charny anzugreifen und von Darovit töten zu lassen. Erst im Angesicht von Kaans Wahnsinn erkannte Githany ihren Irrtum und wollte sich Bane anschließen, was schließlich jedoch zu spät geschah und ihren Tod zur Folge hatte. Erscheinung Githany wirke aufgrund ihrer attraktiven körperlichen Erscheinung auf viele Männer äußerst anziehend. Sie besaß einen wohlgeformten Körper, der sich von Natur aus elegant und geschmeidig bewegte, eine kupferfarbene Haut, grüne Augen und volle schwarze Haare. Darüberhinaus hatte sie ein kreisförmiges Tattoo unbekannter Herkunft auf der Stirn. Selbst auf Männer anderer Spezies übte sie eine große Anziehungskraft aus, so zum Beispiel auf den Twi'lek Kopecz, der sie mit einer Twi'lek-Tänzerin verglich. Nach ihrer Desertion zu den Sith zog Githany ebenfalls körperbetonende Kleidung und Rüstungen vor. Beziehungen Trotzdem hatte sie in ihrem Leben nur wenige spezielle Beziehungen: *Ihre erste und womöglich einzige wahre Liebesbeziehung hatte sie mit Kiel Charny, einem anderen Jedi, der nur ein Jahr älter war als sie. Als ihre Affäre von Meister Handa entdeckt wurde, waren sie gezwungen, diese aufzugeben. Später nutzte sie erst ihre Freundschaft, um die Jedi zu verraten, und wollte ihn später eigenhändig töten, was allerdings Darovit für sie übernahm. *Die wohl intensivste Beziehung verband Githany mit Darth Bane. Zwischen ihnen baute sich zunächst ein Meister-Schüler-Verhältnis auf, zu dem im Laufe der Zeit eine gegenseitige Anziehung entstand. Eine wahrhaft körperliche Beziehung wurde allerdings nicht daraus, es blieb bei einigen Küssen und innigen Umarmungen auf Ambria. Nach ihrem misslungenen Vergiftungsversuch wollte sie die Beziehung erneut aufleben lassen, was Bane jedoch schließlich ablehnte. Ursprünglich plante Bane, Githany als seine Schülerin im neuen Sith-Orden anzunehmen, wurde sich aber bewusst, dass sie nicht die richtige dafür war. *Auch zu Lord Kaan pflegte Githany ein spezielles Verhältnis, was auf seiner Seite wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich auf ihre äußere Erscheinung und Attraktivität zurückzuführen ist. Githany selbst fühlte sich durch die Komplimente des Dunklen Lords sogar so geschmeichelt, dass sie leicht errötete, da er schließlich derjenige war, der die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit erschaffen hatte. Der Großteil ihrer Gefühle dürfte auf ihren Ehrgeiz und Bewunderung für den Sith zurückzuführen sein. *Githany übte auch einen großen Einfluss auf den jungen Darovit aus, der aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen im Krieg völlig desillusioniert war, sodass sie ihn sogar dahingehend manipulieren konnte, Kiel Charny zu töten. Daraufhin sah sie den Jungen scheinbar als eine Art Schüler an, ließ ihn auf der Flucht vor der Gedankenbombe jedoch ohne weiteres zurück. Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|Githany auf ihrem Flieger. Githany war überdurchschnittlich begabt im Umgang mit der Macht, was den Sith-Lords an der Akademie von Korriban sofort auffiel. Dadurch war es ihr möglich, den Unterrichtsstoff schnell zu lernen und anzuwenden, was sie in die Lage versetzte, dieses an Bane weiterzugeben. Trotz ihrer Begabung war sie den Fähigkeiten Banes nicht ebenbürtig. Im Kampf wählte die junge Frau die eher unübliche und schwer zu handhabende Lichtpeitsche, was ihr im Kampf einen gewissen Vorteil verschaffte, da sich ihre potenziellen Gegner nicht angemessen verteidigen konnten. Ihre Hiebe erfolgten derart präzise, sodass sie Siraks Freunde Yevra und Llokay gezielt töten konnte. Neben der Peitsche trug Githany während der Schlacht ebenfalls ein übliches Lichtschwert, da sich dieses besser für den Nahkampf eignete. Außerdem war Githany eine fähige Pilotin. Schon in ihrer Zeit im Dienste der Republik hatte sie öfter an den Kontrollen von Transportshuttles gesessen, sodass es ihr auch nicht schwer fiel, einen Sith-Buzzard, Interloper oder Flieger zu steuern. Dabei neigte sie allerdings dazu, riskante Manöver zu fliegen, etwa nur knapp über der Baumlinie Ruusans, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die junge Frau mit ihren Fähigkeiten angeben wollte. Quellen *''Jedi vs. Sith'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' cs:Githany en:Githany es:Githany pt:Githany ru:Гитани Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Armee des Lichts Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit Kategorie:Legends